The Muggle Studies Professor
by This-One-Whose-Pelt-Held-Ash
Summary: The wizard's eyes twinkled. Twinkled, what even. "I believe you are getting the Muggle world mixed up with the Magical one, Mr. Hamada. Though most schools prefer those with more experience in their subject, the only real requirement is taking the NEWT for the subject and getting an O- both of which makes you a perfectly eligible candidate." (drabbles)
1. Graduation

**I. Graduation**

* * *

.

If he were to be honest, graduation was one big blur- from the moment he arrived to the moment that the students all let out sparks as celebration when it ended. Hiro knew Tadashi gave a speech and, even if he didn't remember it, he still knew exactly what was said due to the hours of being his older brother's soundboard and audience. He was also, somewhat vaguely, aware that Fred had given his own speech as he had been part of the crowd that cheered while the teen dove off the stage and rode on the crowd until he was deposited back at his seating section. He distantly remembered being called on stage and Professor Callaghan congratulate him, the warm feeling of the Trace being removed in a flashy show of purple sparks and his sore throat reminded him that he'd cheered as loud as he could when his brother and friends were on stage.

But, if anyone were to ask him for details, he'd be at a loss of how to describe what happened when he finally graduated from San Fransokyo's Academy of Magic.

"Hiro!" the teen's thought process was brought to a screeching halt when he was lifted into a bear hug by his brother, "I am so proud of you! I can't believe we graduated!"

"Tadashi! Hiro!" was all that was said before the bear hug was turned into a group hug, Honey Lemon joining first followed by Wasabi with Gogo dragged in by Fred- all of them speaking at once, talking loudly to be heard not only over each other but the ecstatic crowd of now adult wizards and witches.

"-y speech was awesome-"

"-an't believe you dove into the crowd, do you know how dangerous-"

"-you looked so adorable when you were on stage Hiro! And when your sparks-"

"-on't let go of me, I will-"

"-an you believe that we finally did-"

"-ours was pretty cool too-"

"-ould have broken something, what kind of-"

"-I liked my pink but your purple was-"

"-and they will never find your-"

"-after all those hours of studying for exams-"

"-eally liked the part when you used your wand to-"

"-on't want to spend the rest of the day at the hospital when-"

"-aw a bit of red and blue at the-"

"-eriously Fred, when was the last time you bath-"

"-and then actually taking the-"

"-hould have done that but I think they both went well."

"-ust want to have a nice, post-graduation dinner."

"-eally think the sparks suited you, Hiro."

"-eel like I am getting stains just by touching you."

"-ow it's all behind us." The group finished, moving back from the group hug by some unspoken agreement though Tadashi kept an arm around his shoulder as while he addressed the group as a whole. "Let's find Aunt Cass and so we can go to our celebration dinner."

"Sure thing, _Chief_." Fred agreed as they started towards the viewing area.

It took a moment but the group turned back to the blond, Wasabi finally being the one to cave and ask, "Did you call Tadashi, Chief?"

"Yes!" the magical creature enthusiast grinned, bouncing on his heels. "Since you guys denied 'Healer' for some-"

"You can't just yell out 'Healer' all the time." Honey Lemon tried.

Fred just barreled over the explanation on why that had been a bad nickname. "For some _unknown_ reason! And since Tadashi is basically the group leader anyways, I decided on 'Chief'!"

"...it could work." Gogo admitted grudgingly, offering the older Hamada a sympathetic shoulder punch.

Tadashi's mouth opened but the blond was suddenly leaning close to Hiro, "That means that it's just you. And be warned, I will nickname you if it's the last thing that I do!"

"I look forward to it..?" he asked more then said, leaning away from the other. "So long it's not something like Hiro _bot_."

Fred leaned back with a laugh, "Whaat? I wasn't thinking about that as a nickname. It's so- Oh look! It's Auntie Hamada!" The blond said darting away.

"...he was so going to try to call me that." Hiro stated finally.

"Yup." Wasabi agreed, squinted then said, "But he did actually find your Aunt."

Honey Lemon just laughed as they started towards where his aunt and Fred were sharing an enthusiastic hug. "He's Fred. I hope he never changes though. I feel like, I don't know, as long as Fred stays how he is it means everything will turn out alright..."

"When are you leaving?" Tadashi asked softly when the blonde fell silent.

The potion specialist gave a smile that was growing a bit watery, "Today actually- I have just enough time for the dinner but then I have to portkey out to Brazil."

"Hey. Woman Up." Gogo barked, "So your going to a different country- you got a once in a lifetime chance to apprentice a world renowned Potioneer, be happy! It's not like we'll stop being friends. I'm leaving for Kansas on Wednesday!"

Hiro perked up in excitement, "So you got a spot!?"

The broom nut smirked, "Yeah. I got a spot at camp."

"That's amazing! All of America's famous broom riders of the last centaury went there!" Hiro exclaimed, "Did you decide on what sport you're going to pursue?"

Gogo shrugged, "Mostly I want to be a Racer- you know, like take part in the World Marathon and the Hundred City Dash. My councilor recommended that I also try a team sport to see how it suits me- I was thinking of Quidditch."

"Not Quadpot?" Wasabi blinked.

"Nah." the nineteen year old said. "I'd rather be a Seeker then juggle a live explosive. Now, what about you boys- what'll you be doing now that we've graduated?"

A beat then Wasabi answered as their group merged with Fred and Aunt Cass, "You got Camp in Kansas and Honey is going to Brazil to apprentice- I am actually heading out tomorrow on Professor Callaghan's recommendation as an intern the Salem branch of History of Magic."

"Librarian? _Nice_." Fred said as Aunt Cass pulled Hiro and his brother into a hug, ignoring when Wasabi protested that he wasn't a librarian. "As for me, Freddie's heading north to Washington- the state- on Thursday. I'm going to be studying at a magical creature preserve there to be a Magizoologist- we get to help take care of the creatures there and do all kinds of field work. It's going to be awesome! Your turn Chief."

Tadashi took a moment to remember he now had a nickname before answering, obediently grabbing hold of the jump rope portkey that Aunt Cass told them all to grab. "I'm leaving for Boston this Sunday. I earned a spot in the Healer-Doctor program at Harvard."

"And you, little man?" Fred asked, leaning into Hiro's space once again.

"I-" he started, thankful when he felt the familiar tug at his navel as the portkey activated. He really didn't want to admit that he had no idea what he was going to do now that he'd graduated- especially after everyone announce their grand plans.

Hiro relaxed throughout the dinner- a potluck of all their favorite food at Fred's house that evolved into a giant picnic when the sun set and the fairies that lived in Fred's garden came out, making Honey say that it'd be a perfect night to eat outside. Taking part in the games; from the best enchanted dance routine that his Gummy Bears won, the best transfigured bird that Gogo won with a falcon that glowed in the dark and shifted colors to Witch Hand that had him blue with a purple lion tail and meowing after each sentence before he finally decided to give up.

His favorite was when they caught fairies for night lights. It gave him a nostalgic feel, remembering the first time Aunt Cass took him and Tadashi out on a Friday night to catch some and how they'd first met Fred whose Dad was hosting the entire event, that left him feeling warm and happy over how the day went. Plus, the fairy he caught was the one that he'd been trying to persuade into being his night light since he was four- her name was Megabot.

That night, Megabot and Baymax (the fairy that always went with Tadashi) sitting on their bedside tables, as they laid down in their beds. Tadashi spoke, "Hey, you never answered- what are you going to do now? I don't remember you mentioning anything."

"I..." Hiro faltered, quirking a brief smile when Megabot let out a concerned coo as her blue lighting darkened to a navy coloring. "I don't know. I mean I can't exactly pursue career choices like you guys- you have to be of age to be considered. Graduating is great- that I was able to graduate with all of you, that's amazing. But. I just- I don't know. It feels like I'm stuck now."

"Hiro." he winced at how sad and pained his brother made his name sound, resisting the urge to hide under his blankets when the other's bed creaked as Tadashi got up before suddenly his brother was there. "Why didn't you say anything sooner?"

He hunched his shoulders, letting out another brief smile when Megabot patted his cheek with her small hand. "And ruin the celebration? I couldn't do that, especially since it's the last day we'd all have together."

Baymax joined Megabot, his white skin contrasting the Dark Fairy's black, as Tadashi unceremoniously climbed into his bed and pulled him into a hug. "Hey. It's not our last day- sure we're going to be spread out but we will see each other again. Promise. Also, you could have mentioned it before today- it's not like we wouldn't have helped you brainstorm."

"I know I just- ughhh." Hiro broke off with an explosive groan that had the Light and Dark Fairies into the air. "Graduating meant growing up- that I proved that I deserved the Trace removed regardless of my age. Asking for help on what to do next just seemed...like I didn't deserve it."

"Knucklehead." the insult was fond and the knuckles rapping his forehead were soft. "You can always ask for help if you need it. There's no shame in that." Baymax let loose a purring coo as the two fairies resettled on his pillow. "See? Baymax agrees with me."

He scoffed, "Baymax agrees with everything you say."

Megabot then let out her own purring coo and he felt his brother grin, "Yeah, well. _Megabot_ agrees too!"

"Whatever."

This earned a laugh and a hair ruffle, "Go to sleep Hiro, we can face in the morning- together."


	2. After Graduation

**II. After Graduation**

* * *

.

True to his word, Tadashi had a meeting called with the entire group- Honey even participating via the magical mirror that Fred insisted they all have. "Right. So I called you all here to-"

"Ooh! Are we going to figure out a cool name for us?" Fred asked, bouncing in his seat. "Because I vote for Fred's Angels!"

"We aren't-" Tadashi started, paused then asked. "Why Fred's Angels? I thought you said I was the group's leader?"

"Yeah but I'm like the group's Sugar Daddy-" Fred answered.

Wasabi Silenced him. "Just. Just no. Continue Tada- uh, I mean Chief."

"Anyways. I called you all here because Hiro doesn't know what to do after graduation." The aspiring Healer said. "And I wondered if you had any ideas."

"Oh, the age restriction!" Honey gasped, "But I thought that it wouldn't matter with the Trace gone!"

Wasabi shook his head, "No. I read up on having an underage student's Trace removed. It lets him do magic outside of school, open his own bank account, pursue an Apparation license and even rent an apartment but employers and those whom offer further education have a right to enforce an age requirement." At the Look Tadashi aimed at the rune enthusiast, he added, "I thought Hiro already had a plan since you two never said anything."

"You did buy the book Callaghan recommended when early graduation for Hiro came up." Gogo said unsympathetically to Tadashi. "Given your overprotectiveness, I just assumed you read from cover to cover."

"Am I the only one who was surprised by this?" Tadashi asked incredulously, adding at his friend's silent flailing. "Except for Fred."

"Yes." Gogo answered bluntly. "Tough. Now lets figure out Hiro's problem."

Honey was the first to offer an idea, "Well, I'm sure we'd all be more then happy to have you spend time with us after you learn to apparate. I could show you around Brazil! We'd have so much fun!"

"You can always see if you can be an assistant for our former professors." Gogo shrugged.

"Or pursue you Muggle education." Wasabi pointed out. "I know Miss Cass made sure you two kept up but you could actually attend High School to get the full experience. Maybe even College."

Tadashi snapped then pointed, "That could work- I know you like muggle tech and you would have more opportunities to learn about it if you went to a muggle school."

"Or you could become a wanderer!" Fred cried, the silencing spell wearing off. "Ya know, travel the world with only a backpack and you wand."

"Hey!" Tadashi disagreed. "It's too dangerous for him to do that! Do you know what kind of people are out there!?"

The blond wave the concern off, "Mini-Hamada can handle it. He won the Graduating Class Dueling Tournament, didn't he? Along with having the best over all grade in Defense since he was like _eight_. Kid can defend himself from anything he runs into out in the big blue."

"Snacks?" Aunt Cass offered, levitating a bowl of white powdered doughnut holes onto the table. "Hiro, no traveling around the world alone until your at least seventeen sweetie. Also, you can always work with me at the shop- you'd be the most adorable little helper. Have fun."

He flushed red, ducking to grab a doughnut hole and shoving it into his mouth. Fred huffed, "Well, there goes my idea. How about-"

"Guys." Hiro finally interrupted, offering a smile that he wiped when Wasabi mimed him having something on his face. "I appreciate the help but it's fine. I'll figure it out."

"Hi-" Honey Lemon started before a chiming started, ending when she dismissed the alarm with a wave of her wand. She winced. "That's the end of my lunch break, I have to go. I'm sorry. But I'm sure everything will work out how it's suppose to Hiro, you just have to stay positive." She said, the sighed as she said the Fred-given password to deactivate the connection. " _'With the Sweetness of Honey and the Soury Spunk of Lemon, I Bid You Adieu.'_ "

Fred let out a muted exclamation, pointing at Tadashi. "We need to change our password for our mirror connection, Chief."

"Well, I wish you luck." Wasabi said, standing up and drawing his wand. "But I have a portkey to catch. Hiro, listen to Honey." The eighteen year old told him, wand rising and he took a step forwards before disappearing in a crack! of Apparation.

"So!" Hiro said before his brother could restart the previous conversation. "What do you have in mind for Tadashi's new password?" The blond immediately pounced the elder Hamada and Hiro settled back to eat doughnut holes and enjoy the show.

"Talk to Callaghan." Gogo commanded in an undertone as she leaned to grab her own handful before sitting back and relaxing as they watched Tadashi try to fend of the enthusiastic blond.

It was as good as an idea as any, which was probably why Hiro didn't put up that much of a fight the next day when Gogo dragged him to the Academy after they saw Tadashi off to Boston. Fred had arrived with them but had departed once they entered the main building, drifting off to likely crash some of his former professors' classes, which meant that Gogo was the only one with him when Professor Callaghan bid him to enter his room.

"Don't tell me you're missing my class already." The Runes Professor said with a bit of amusement as they each sat at one of the front desks- Hiro actually snagging his desk. "All my other graduates couldn't be happier when they finally left that they'd never stepped a single foot onto campus until one of the Reunions." A beat where he remained studiously silent and Gogo glared at him before the professor added, "What can I help you with? Mr. Hamada, Ms. Tomago?"

Gogo held her glare for another beat before deciding to answer, "Career Paths and Further Education have age requirements. Hiro doesn't know what to do since he doesn't meet those requirements."

"Hm." Callaghan hummed, eying the younger teen who only hunched under the attention. "Mr. Hamada, this problem is only present because you seem to be unaware of one fact. Do you recall the slip you were given that will allow you to attend Apparation Classes?" The man waited until he got a nod before continuing, "Well that same slip will allow you to pursue Career Paths and Further Education so long as you have it with you when you apply for such. I would, however, recommend that you remain close to home for another year or two simply because your age can make finding housing difficult."

"Wasabi didn't mention that." Gogo said, standing and pulling him from his seat.

"Mr. Ginger was likely not aware as it's only a recent addition- not even ten years old. My own daughter was an early graduate and had face difficulties on what to do next, we decided to pursue the topic so future early graduates wouldn't have the same problem." The professor answered, making them pause at the door. "I apologize for not thinking to mention it Mr. Hamada. I had thought your brother was aware as he knew about Abigail's situation."

Hiro offered a smile, "It probably just slipped his mind with exams, graduation and everything." Internally, he was waiting until it was time to call his brother to chew him out over making Hiro freak out over apparently nothing.


	3. Interview

**III. Interview**

* * *

.

"This is a surprise." Hiro said when it seemed like the other was waiting for him to start their conversation. And really it had been, given he had been relaxing with Aunt Cass and Mochi during on of his self-designated 'off' times.

The man, whom Hiro had immediately called Gandalf when they met (to be fair they had been watching Lord of the Rings, it being part of their movie marathons that started once he'd figured out how to make a TV work- though only thanks to Magitech and only DVDs so far), leaned back with a smile. "I must agree. When Robert recommended you, I had no idea how young you were- how delightful."

"...recommend me for what?" Hiro asked after a beat where he wondered if his age was considered a good or bad thing to the old man and who exactly was Robert until he realized he was still participating in a conversation.

The man took a long sip of the drink- a Butterbeer that his Aunt ordered from the UK in bulk- that he'd ordered before responding. "I mentioned how I was losing one of my staff to Robert and he said that if I wanted the students to get an interesting experience, that I should look into hiring you, Mr. Hamada."

" _Teaching_?" He very nearly yelped in his shock- he just turned nineteen a week ago and to be in charge of teenagers. "Don't you have to pursue years of further education to even be an option? The only things I continued with was Runes and Charms- unless my time dueling counts for Defense- but surely not enough to be a potential teacher."

The wizard's eyes twinkled. _Twinkled_ , what even. "I believe you are getting the Muggle world mixed up with the Magical one, Mr. Hamada. Though most schools prefer those with more experience in their subject, the only real requirement is taking the NEWT for the subject and getting an O- both of which makes you a perfectly eligible candidate."

"A Defense teacher?" Hiro asked, more for something to say then out of curiosity because it just hit him that he was having a job interview to be a teacher of all things and he still had no idea which school or who the man interviewing him was.

"Ah," the Professor- Headmaster?- let out a muted exclamation as if he had just remembered something. "It just occurred to me that I never properly introduced myself- my name is Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."


	4. Lesson Plans

**IV. Lesson Plans**

* * *

.

"A teacher!" Honey Lemon, one of the few actually entirely awake, exclaimed with glee. "That's amazing, Hiro!"

He hardly offered more than a hum, engrossed in his Pepper Up-laced hot chocolate that he was drinking to wake himself up. Three-thirty in the morning didn't suit him as much as it did at sixteen- nor did it suit Wasabi, Gogo and Fred (though, to be fair, Fred was in Alaska for a preserve exchange and so he was up at _2:30_ )- but it was something that had to be done if Honey and Tadashi were to be included since it was breakfast for the two of them and it was the only time they had free before the usual time, something that he just knew he was going to miss between his trip to the UK and settling in.

Fred managed to assemble enough energy to give a yawn-broken cheer, "Ya-ahh. You got to tell us about it tomorrow. It's a magic castle."

"At the regular time." Gogo, who was the best off of the sleep-deprived given it was 5:30 for her, commanded.

Wasabi let out a strangled noise of agreement and Tadashi laughed when he and Fred agreed hastily. "You might want to make it the day after, the time change might catch up with you tomorrow."

"Nah," Hiro denied, finally finishing his drink and feeling far more awake. "This isn't my first rodeo bro, I can handle the time difference. I'm more concerned with getting lost and setting up my classroom."

That was enough to drag Wasabi into awareness, "You...never sa-ahh-aid what su-uh-ubject...y-y-" The rest of the sentence died in a yawn large enough to bring tears to the man's eyes.

"Really, huh." He managed after his own reflexive yawn. "I'm the new Muggle Studies teacher. Boss Man is apparently a friend of Professor Callaghan who, knowing about my part in Magitech, recommended me."

Magitech was something he had discovered after meeting Abigail Callaghan. It was a, so far informal, group spread out across the world working to merge magic with muggle technology with varying degrees of success; computers worked but nothing requiring internet, Television could be used for DVD players and Video Games (though so far nothing new then the GameCube) but not cable- Hiro himself had worked out how to make the older, flip-phone version of cellphones work with some success (it could make calls but there was a limited distance that it'd work for and the clearest reception came near a Floo which made it a bit redundant but _he was working on it, dammit_ ).

Fred, who was a pureblood and only learned about muggle things after befriending them (the blond was obsessed with muggle comics), looked downright gleeful. "You're going to turn that school's world on it's head. What do you have planned?"

"Ten minutes." Tadashi cut in as a reminder. "You have ten minutes but tell us what you can."

Hiro floundered for a second, he hadn't expected having to explain his plans which he probably should have been, before answering. "Well, Boss Man is allowing me to give an exhibition on the second day- since I am a new teacher and my class is an elective- to show students how I plan of the class to be and entice them into signing up or let them switch their elective if they want, so my first class won't be until the fifth." He explained, "What happens during the presentation depends on which projects are finished in time but Hiccup and Jack are willing to let me display theirs- Jack in particular was enthusiastic and even made me agree to send him the memory..."

"First and last class in five minutes," His brother ordered humorously, "Go."

He took a moment to get that it was first year and last year of his classes that Tadashi was interested in, "First years I was planning on introducing them to muggle schooling...So we'll start off with our own 'back to school' shopping; I intend to buy muggle school supplies in bulk and let them 'buy' their supplies- I was thinking of the money they 'have' will depend on their grades of the previous year, for those who continue on it could be incentive to do better- which will give them a more practical demonstration of muggle money, after we'll go through the difference between magical and muggle school supplies. From there I plan on taking them through the core subjects of muggle schooling- things like math and science. I'll also be introducing some muggle sports- it'll be a break from book work, let them burn off some energy in and will be a stepping stone for later years." Hiro paused, took in his time and said briefly, "Their final year will center around things like mock job interviews, how to find housing, further education and- hopefully- day trips into the muggle world."

"Twenty-six seconds to spare, nice." Fred said approvingly. "I give it a nine."

"Five." Gogo deadpanned.

Hiro rolled his eyes, "Yeah, well I have to go. I'll talk to you when I am settled." He told them all, suppressing a grin at how Wasabi was practically asleep before saying his Fred-given password. " _'This is Hiro Hamada signing off, Over and Out.'_ " The mirror, having shrunk when disconnected, was tucked into his pocket and his bag- a black, waterproof (later fire and spellproof) duffle bag with magically expanded space that had been with him since a year after graduation- slung over his shoulder before Hiro headed downstairs as quietly as possible.

"I was wondering when you'd come down, Sweetie."

He, having thought his aunt was still asleep, startled enough to have his shoulder slam into the kitchen doorway. "A-aunt Cass! I thought you were still-"

"Sleeping?" the woman grinned.


	5. Hogwarts

**V. Hogwarts**

* * *

.

It wasn't that Hiro was unaware that Hogwarts was a castle but, _holy gummy bears I am going to live in a **castle**! _

He kind of - as in completely - wanted to rub it in Tadashi's face. He wouldn't, because then he'd be forced to make a photo album of the place or attempt to owl memories of the castle, but he _wanted to_. Badly.

"...and Tadashi thought I was going to grow out of the bratty little sibling phase..." Hiro scoffed, poking at a suit of armor before shaking himself and peering at the doors in the hall. "...I am absolutely lost. Why can't there be a map like the one at my old school?"

"There've been attempts at an accurate map of Hogwarts but it's very nature makes success difficult."

Hiro most definitely did _not_ scream, but he did whirl around to glare at the person who had sca- _startled_ him.

" _G-g-g-_ "

The translucent man blinked, "Are you well?"

" _GHOST!_ "

.

* * *

 **a/n:** **remember that scene where everyone freaks out and attacks? apparently it gave me a hc about Hiro being scared of ghosts**


End file.
